


Kiss You All Over

by jessebee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And still more kissing, Kissing, Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Not on the mouth, Not that porn needs an excuse, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Qui-Gon Lives, Really this is just an excuse for porn, Rimming, Slash, more kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/pseuds/jessebee
Summary: Qui-Gon tries something different.  Obi-Wan is in favor of this plan.





	Kiss You All Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanerontheinside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanerontheinside/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Kisses For Obi-Wan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203883) by [jessebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/pseuds/jessebee). 



 

 

 

… touch. Soft touch, on the back of his shoulder … there? Yes … uhm, no … there. And there … oh. Mmm. Yes.

Gentle touches across his back, nuzzling in around the curve of his neck … ooh. Obi-Wan sighed and shifted, settling deeper into the bedclothes. It felt so good … warm, wet, the little ticklish brushes of … “Mmm.”

A soft sound that felt like laughter, and more little ticklish brushes of hair. Obi-Wan twitched. “ … doing?”

Another snort; definitely laughter, amusement warm in the Force. “Kissing you,” his former master rumbled, voice vibrating against Obi-Wan's skin. Shift of weight across his hip and the back of his thigh, Qui-Gon's leg tucked in-between his, heavy and comfortable.

Mmm, that was niiice, but “… why?”

“Because you are here,” another touch to Obi-Wan's nape this time, and the wet rasp of a tongue. “Because I can see your skin, here, and you smell good,” a sniffing inhale, “and taste good,” followed by another, longer lick, “because you taste like you.” A sucking kiss, this time just in the curve of Obi-Wan's neck and shoulder. A hot gust of breath, a rumble-purr almost like some over-large feline – and the sudden nip of teeth.

Obi-Wan gasped as the tiny sting shot through him, conjuring arousal like a sudden rush of fire beneath his skin and leaving quivering nerves in its wake. He sucked in another sharp breath and was drowning in _them_ , the smell of the two of them together, musk and sex making this bed their own private, secret world. “Qui.”

“Ssshh,” and the long hiss of breath made him shiver. “Slowly, love. There's no rush. I'm going to kiss all of you, every bit of skin I can see – ”

“Qui- _Gon_ – ”

“And you're going to lay here and let me love you.” Qui-Gon breathed the words in Obi-Wan's ear and chased them down with the slow, relentless tip of his tongue.

Obi-Wan shuddered so hard he moved both of them, his cock filling fast enough to sprain something. “Oh, gods. Please. ”

“Hmmm.” Touch against his hip, the heat of Qui-Gon's big hand soothing and burning his skin, sliding pressure in the curve of Obi-Wan's waist, fingers teasing just beneath the edge of his sleep pants. “No need to beg, love, I have you.” A deep chuckle. “Unless you want to, of course.”

“Will that entice you to go any f-faster?”

Another chuckle. “No.”

Obi-Wan groaned, pushing his erection against the mattress and then pushing his hips back against the weight across his pelvis with a shift and a wriggle. The gasp that won him made him smile. “Are you sure?”

“Imp,” Qui-Gon growled into his shoulder blade, and nipped at the point, making Obi-Wan shudder again. “Impertinent, seductive imp.”

“S-seductive,” Obi-Wan groaned into the sheet. “I like that.”

“So do I,” his tormentor breathed against Obi-Wan's back, cat-licks over the bumps of his spine, beard rasping rough-soft-tingle a moment before each wet dab of heat. “So do I.”

Qui-Gon worked his way down at a glacial pace, apparently fully intending to touch every fraction of Obi-Wan's skin with his mouth, just as he'd said he would. And never mind whether or not it left Obi-Wan stark raving mad in the process.

Kisses and licks across his back, nibbles at his vertebrae and ribs. A whispered something that might have been benediction along the old scar on Obi-Wan’s left side, where the padawan’s desperate lunge had stopped a killing blow meant for the master, and brought him closer to union with the Force than either of them had been ready for.

Qui-Gon's weight slid down, slowly, over Obi-Wan's rump, onto his thighs; the pressure a caress all its own. Blunt fingers smoothed their way still further beneath Obi-Wan's sleep pants and over the rise of his ass, trailing fire in their wake, and that wicked mouth was following, stoking the burn. Down, down, into the small of his waist, lower – “oh – ”

“Is this all right?”

“You have to a-ask?”

“I do, because we're still new to each other, love,” Qui-Gon murmured, breath hot at the edge of Obi-Wan's waistband. “We've not done this – ” another kiss, _under_ the waistband this time “ – before. Anything you don't like, I'll stop.”

“You stop this and 'll hunt you down, know where you live,” Obi-Wan said, nonsensically and not caring, either, because sweet little _gods_ –

Laughter, softly-warm against his skin and in the Force. “Lift your hips.”

Despite the Jedi Master pinning him to the bed, Obi-Wan did; the Force had myriad uses, after all. He wriggled, Qui-Gon pulled, and the worn fabric slipped down his legs and off, vanishing the only barrier between them. Obi-Wan moaned softly as Qui-Gon's weight settled back on him, lower now, across one thigh and knee, pushing his legs apart. The cool touch of air contrasted sharply with the heat of Qui-Gon's skin, sending shivers racing everywhere.

A large hand settled on one of his cheeks, caressing, molding. Squeezing. And then the wet heat of lips and tongue and Obi-Wan moaned again, helplessly, as the kiss _branded_ him, he felt it so acutely.

“So beautiful. You do like this,” Qui-Gon said, the rasp of his voice betraying his own arousal as much as the stiff line of his erection, pressing into Obi-Wan's calf.

“W-what was your first clue?” Obi-Wan just managed to say, before the slight sting of teeth nearly stole his voice. Sweet Force, how was he so sensitive there now? How did this feel so incredibly good? He'd had lovers grab his ass before, a couple of them pretty enthusiastically but never like – and no one had – not their mouth, not, not – oh gods, not _there_ – “Qui – ”

“All right?” Qui-Gon asked again, and kissed him right at the top of his cleft.

“Oh gods,” Obi-Wan breathed, shaky. “More.”

A low sound like he'd never heard from his old master and two big, hot hands curved around the cheeks of his ass and eased them apart. A stream of warm air made him twitch, his skin having acquired five times the normal amount of nerve endings in the last five seconds and Qui-Gon was, was _breathing_ on him but would he – would he –

“ _Gods.”_ It burst from him as air solidified into touch, a slow, wet lick across his opening, and another, and another where nobody, _nobody_ had ever put their mouth before and great eternal Force how did that feel so karking _fantastic_ – “oh gods _ohgods_ – ”

Someone was whimpering; Obi-Wan realized eventually, distantly, that it was him. He'd somewhen spread his legs wider and was pushing back now, hands clenched in the sheets, the pillows, anything to get closer to this ecstasy, sensations he hadn't ever known were possible, gods, why had no one ever told him, _~don't stop, please don't stop don't stop more – ~_

_~Can you come from this? Do you need more or can you come from this? So sweet, my lovely Obi-Wan – ~_

A laugh choked out of him. _~Don't know, never tried, no-one's ever – ! Maybe – ~_

 _~No-one else.~_ A wash of satisfaction, almost a kind of greed, dripping with lust. _~A little more, then.~_

Blunt fingers cupped around Obi-Wan's balls, teasing, squeezing, rolling, so good, another strand in the fabric of shrieking _need_ his body had become, and all the time that mouth never stopped. Lips and tongue and the rasp of beard and oh gods _**tongue**_ where he'd never imagined, humanoid sexual education classes aside, not just around but in, _**in**_.

 _~Harder. Harder, Qui,_ _more, dammit,_ _please,_ _ **harder**_ _– ~_ He arched, pushing hips and aching, full-to-bursting cock against the mattress. He wanted to thrust but that might lose him that hellishly amazing mouth –

Qui-Gon's hand left his scrotum and moved up, digging beneath Obi-Wan's torso and wrapping around his cock and squeezing, fingertips finding the hypersensitive head and rubbing and that. Was. Enough. Too much.

Obi-Wan screamed as fire rushed down his spine and ignited the draigon writhing low in his belly. He came so hard it was near-pain, everything he had, everything he _was,_ spilling out into Qui-Gon's hand and the sheets beneath him and shattering white light.

 

Kisses again, or still, warm and comforting kisses occurring across his chest when the world next started making a little bit of sense. _~ …oh… ~_

That rumbling-purring sound again, from much closer up this time. _~Welcome back.~_

“… wha-?”

“You're amazing, is what,” Qui-Gon said, his voice thick and low.

Obi-Wan was on his back now, somehow, and the big body lying pressed along his side felt utterly relaxed, although he didn't remember doing a single, Force-blessed thing to have helped achieve that.

He blinked his eyes open and found a tousled, extremely pleased-looking Jedi Master lying half over him. The satiation drenching their bond and those deep-water eyes assured him that the appearance didn't lie. He got a hand up to touch Qui-Gon's face. “But… I didn't… “

Qui-Gon shook his head. “No need,” he said softly, and kissed Obi-Wan's fingertips. “Feeling your pleasure, and knowing that I had given it to you, was more than enough.”

Whatever Obi-Wan might say to that wouldn't get by the knot in his throat anyway, so he wove fingers into Qui-Gon's tangled hair instead and pulled him down, and kissed him on the mouth.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody who has read my "Five Kisses For Obi-Wan" may recognize the first part of this, which is Chapter Four: well, I wanted to know what happened next. It wasn't what I thought, but I'm not complaining. For sanerontheinside, because of reasons :-).


End file.
